


Fireflies

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "This is their home."





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble, one I rather like at least

“Just _be quiet_ , you’ll scare them off.”

“Scare  _what_ off?”

Tobirama’s rather legitimate question earned him nothing more than incoherent hissing, his arm tugged harshly behind the Uchiha that had rudely interrupted his peaceful afternoon. Half an hour of running with no explanation, leaping through the trees and working their way through the brush once Madara had slowed their pace, dropping to the forest ground and picking his path with ease.

For his part, Tobirama had to squint at the ground, eyes sore from studying too fine print. He’d assumed he’d have no need for his glasses when Madara had barged into his living room. That assumption had certainly reinforced how much of an ass his partner was.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going, or not? Because I have half a mind to-”

“We’re here.”

It was a field. Madara pulled him no further into it, settling against a tree on the outskirts, staring off at the sea of wildflowers flowing in the breeze before him. If it had been the day, perhaps, Tobirama could have enjoyed the view; as it were, he wanted nothing more than to be resting his eyes, not straining them further.

“Flowers. Grass. Oh joy.”

His snark was ignored in favor of pulling him closer. At least Madara was warm, strong arms wrapped around him - probably more to make sure he wouldn’t leave, but moments alone were rare enough that he’d take it.

“Wait a few minutes.”

Not having much of a choice, Tobirama settled further into his lap, letting his eyes slid closed. It might be a far cry from the comfort of his home or futon, but at least he could rest his eyes until their journey home.

Madara’s awed intake was what alerted him, eyes cracked open to find out what had caused the reaction.

It was nothing but lightning bugs. Flickering in the dim evening, floating here and there, half hidden in the grass. Dozens upon dozens of them, more than he’d seen before, though he still didn’t understand why they’d come here for this. Konoha had its fair share of bugs, and certainly had this species as well.

Except, now that he paid attention…

They weren’t simply blinking away, not a symphony of flickering lights. Each and every one, as far as he could see across the vast field, was flashing in sync. And no matter how he turned his head to find the odd bug out not a one of them broke the order.

“The elders always said fireflies held the flames of our ancestors.” Madara’s voice held a soft awe to it, as quiet as the night sky above. As a few of the fireflies came near he held out one hand, letting them land and crawl across his gloved palm. “We thought about asking the Aburame to help us move them, but… This is their home.”

That Madara would share this with him left an odd tightness to his chest, and Tobirama quickly turned away, clearing his throat. He leaned further into the warm body at his back, watching the harmony of lights before them, deciding that maybe resting his eyes a little later than normal wouldn’t kill him in the end.


End file.
